


There's Wailing In The Streets

by 4yup



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: All of the newsies - Freeform, Angst, Aroace Davey, Crutchie-centric, F/F, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Gun Violence, I can only write angst, Jack is alone, Jewish David Jacobs, Kidnapping, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, M/M, Non-binary Finch, Panic Attacks, Spot & Jack Are Brothers, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Why?, all of them - Freeform, because I said so, i tagged all of them, why not, yall it gets dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: The problem all started when he came,(I update when I want to so there no schedule :)also note this won't be a great FanFic this is my first time writing in forever, so please give me some constructive criticism :)
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Crutchie, implied
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in the Tumblr group chat who gave me confidence to write this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+the+Tumblr+group+chat+who+gave+me+confidence+to+write+this).



> Ok I based this off my own theater experience and that was run by two diffrent schools so just know it may not be accurate to all theater experiences that people had. 
> 
> also the plot may get a little weird along the way but ignore that.

The problem all started when he came,

Before he had arrived, Medda had run the theater program,  
The musical they had planned, and had been rehearsing for months, was The Prom, Ironically Katherin and Sarah the schools only lesbian couple in a fifty mile radius, were destined to play Emma and Alyssa,

But,

One day,

One day,

Crutchie was walking to rehearsal when he noticed the first change. To get from his school to the theater all he had to do was walk through a parking lot and cross a street. Usually Medda’s car was in the closest parking spot to the theater, her car was very distinct and easy to remember, a bright pink PT Cruiser. But today it wasn't there. This wasn't exactly suspiouscus because Medda could just not be there, or could be late, or could be dead, or could be-

Crutchie need to calm down,

So he kept walking, it only took him two more minutes to walk to the theater. That was when he noticed the next change, the doors were locked. From the inside. Now this was odd, most of the time the doors were unlocked and everyone would wait in the front lobby for Medda to come and unlock the doors into the real theater. Crutchie didn't know what he was supposed to do, he was the first one there.

So he sat on a bench and waited

After about 2-ish minutes of waiting the next person arrived. It was Spot, now Spot and Crutchie have been dating for the past 4 months, in secret, why? They both couldn't handle the harassment that would come with being out like that. They had already seen what Katherine and Sarah had to go through, and they ~~couldn't~~ didn't want to go through that.

“Hey Crutch”

He sat down next to him.

“The Doors are locked, I don't think Meddas here.”

“Hmm” He says as he holds his hand scooting next to him.

“Tired?” Crutchie asks.

“Hmm, Race switched periods so now he's in almost all of my classes now.”

“Oh my, I feel sorry for you.”

“Hmm” Spot closes his eyes and leans his head on his shoulder.

So they sit there, Waiting.

When Crutchie saw a group of people in the parking lot, he nudged Spot on the shoulder, knowing that he had to keep up his ‘Tough Guy Look’ (it didn't go well with his height) and scooted away, and letting go of Crutches hand ~~he felt a ping of pain from that.~~

As the group came in view Crutchie could tell, they were the Freshman. The Freshman were a group of the youngest of the Newsies (that name is an even longer story, just know it involves three bananas, and a lotta dresses). The Youngest was Les, he was the only actual Freshmen, he was Davey's sassy younger brother, Mike and Ike, twins separated at birth only to be reunited through a facebook post, (that story is even longer), Sniper a girl tough enough to beat up Spot without breaking a sweat. Romeo, the necessary friend group flirt, Hotshot, Henry, and Kenny. 

Spot went straight to talking to Hotshot and Kenny, well Les ran up to sit with Crutchie. 

“Cutchie, Sarah and Katherin got in trouble today for making out in the hallway Oh! Oh! and Davey skipped out on one of his classes with Jack.”

“What?”

Before Les can answer the rest of the Freshman come up to them.

“Les you just spent like, seven hours in school how do you have that much energy?” Ike asks him plopping on the ground.

“I'm fueled by sass.”

“Ya, can't argue with facts.” Romeo said sitting next to Ike much more gracefully. 

And so, the boys waited in their two respected groups.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery Man Is Here

Ten minutes after the schools let out all of the Newsie's were waiting in front of the theater. Now describing all of them would take years, the important thing to remember were the groups, or clicks some may say. The theater program was run by two different schools, one in Manhattan, one in Brooklyn. Kids from these schools, as almost an unspoken rule, would stay with kids from their school, never mixing (supposedly). 

Ironically the ‘Leaders’ of these groups were two sets of brothers, Jack and Spot. Why they went to different schools no one exactly knew, they somehow both rose to the top of their respective schools.

The Manhattan Kids were having two very different conversations, one was about the right way to eat a Banana (“But if you eat it from the other end you have a handle Buttons. “Why do you need a handle to eat a banana?” Les). 

Well the older boys were having a very serious conversation about the whereabouts of their Director, (“What if she’s dead?” Crutchie, “if she’d died she still would’ve send out a remind” Specs)

When a black car pulled up  
Tinted windows  
No license plate

Now Crutchie wasn’t stupid, he knew this was bad. A small part of his mind was saying, 

What if it’s Medda?

Well another part was telling him to run, as fast as he could,

So he held his crutches tighter.

A man in nicer clothes than Crutchie ever had stepped out.

The Man scanned the Newsie's taking in every little thing, Blinks eye patch, Crutchie's crutch's, the tear in Sarah shirt. 

Everything

He starts walking to the front doors of the theatre, that's when they snap out of it.

Sarah tries to calm down an oddly distraught Katherine.

Jack and Spot have a conversation consisting of head motions and glances

Mush grabs Blinks hands reassuringly squeezing it.

Mike, Ike and Romeo whisper loud enough for those close by.

And The Man too

"Shut. Up"

"Listen very closely, Your former director has been fired for putting on a musical with an inappropriate Theme, I will be taking over." He says his voice laced with malice.

"What the Frick?"

That about summed everyone's thoughts.

That had been three weeks ago and everything only got worse from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a planned plot i swear it'll get kinda weird but that's just cause i can only write angst.
> 
> I'm sorta writing from Crutchie's point of view but also not? I don't really know.
> 
> anway's please leave any Constructive criticism you have it will help me get better writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Character development? What is this? I don't know.
> 
> TW: Panic attack (sorrrrrry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst at writing romance, because I have a.) never been in a relationship, and b.) I'm an aromantic asexual, so its not my forte. So if any of the relationships give off more friendship vibes then romance vibes that's my fault.
> 
> also the way i have Crutchie have and calm down from his panic attack is based of how I have them soo, keep that in mind!
> 
> and sorry for the lateness of this chapter, i couldn't figure out how to end it soooo,
> 
> Please enjoy!:)

That had been three weeks ago and everything only got worse from there, Pulitzer (that was the man’s name) turned out to be Katherine’s dad and a huge homophobe. He would refuse to use the right pronouns for both Race and Finch, and had almost forced Sarah out of the theater program, she’s been quarantined up in the sound booth.

He dared to replace the musical they worked months on,

Months on

With High School Musical,

High. School. Musical.

Pulitzer had expected the cast to memorize lines and songs in 2 weeks. He didn’t let the crew kids skip out on the rehearsals, but won’t let them do their job at rehearsal. 

It was a disaster,

Well, that was being nice.

Crutchie was happy ~~for once~~ that he was on Spotlights. He could sit high above the stage and watch. He and Spot (who was also on spotlights) would sit and watch as Jack stumbled through lines, as Davey attempted to dribble a basketball. 

It was a disaster,

Thoughts of better times drifted through Crutchie’s mind, anytime that wasn’t now. The first time he tried out for cast, meeting everyone, meeting Spot. When he was Jesse in Tuck Everlasting, intermission, the accident.

Oh god,

No,

No, no, no, no, No, No, No, **NO**

He could hear someone say his name, but he was Under Water.

All he could think of was that night.

Oh god, he was gonna die; He was gonna die, He was-

He felt a pair of headphones slip over his ears, as the sweet sound of ABBA played. He listened, trying to sync up his breathing up with the best of the song. It took him 3 songs (a record) before he could take them out.

“You with me, Crutch?” Spot. He was crouched by him, making sure he wasn’t in his personal space.

He hums, not knowing if he is. Crutchie reaches his hand out to Spot, knowing that he’ll take it.

So they sat.

It took Crutchie 4 extra minutes of just sitting, to open up his eyes, and glance around. 

The fist then he noticed was the stage. They were at the end of the musical, he could hear then singing 'It All In This Together.'

He saw the Spotlights, bright and heat radiating off even from a distance.

He could see Spot, with the slightest bit of worry in his eyes. Still grasping his hand.

"You good now cupcake?" He asks.

"Nope, try again"

"Sweety?"

"Gettin' cheesy"

"Sunshine?"

"Better than before" He pulls Spot into a hug knowing he needs it.

A sound then echoed through the theater.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally came up with a title I like (Sorry Clay Loved your title but it doesn't go with the darker plot!)
> 
> Anyways this is when the mediocre plot comes in and it gets angsty homie.
> 
> also sorry this is late (i don't have a specific number of words I want to be in a chapter but I made this one longer and that takes a while longer :)
> 
> Tw, Abuse (It's right at the start it's just a slap), and gun violence (not mentioned but implied)

It was smack

someone had been slapped,

Who?

The two boys in the rafters were unaware, but they could tell Pulitzer was the perpetrator, from his loud, almost piercing yell

Seconds later could they pin the Victim, Romeo, Obvious from Jack’s shout. 

“ROMEO!”

Crutchie and Spot moved to look over the railing to be greeted with a disgusting sight. Romeo, on the ground, red from the slap visible even from the rafters. Les and Ike both tried to help Romeo up, Whilst Davey, Jack, and Race were attempting to protect the younger boys from Pulitzer. He stepped towards the trio saying something inaudible to Crutchie.

“We’re going down there,” Spot states, pulling Crutchies hand aggressively. 

The only way to get up to the spotlights was a long windy staircase. Medda had put in a grant to get an elevator, but it was denied for being ‘Too Expensive’. Crutchie, being stubborn, would climb up the stairs every day. Not allowing his disability to get in the way of his life.

That had only caused a problem today. 

“Just go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.” He says to Spot.

The anger in him quickly turns to pity. 

“Hey no! Don’t give me that look, go beat Pulitzer up with your brother.”

He looks at him holding his gaze. Spot sighs, knowing he won’t be able to change his mind.

“Ok” He holds him in a kiss. “Love you!” He yells as he hurries down the spiraling staircase.

As Crutchie slowly makes his way down the staircase he hears many weird sounds. Inaudible yelling, Loud thumps, Loud bangs, Footsteps, all echoing through the stairwell making him unable to hear where they came from.

When he finally gets to the bottom he hears a loud bang then nothing.

He opens the heavy door Quickly scared as to what the sound was,

_ but _

no one was out there

“Race? Henry? Albert? Elmer?” He calls out hoping someone will come. But, 

there was no one.

Crutchie wasn't stupid, he knew silence was bad. As he walks through the seats of the auditorium the sound of his crutch echoes loudly. 

He was about to call out any more of the Newsies' name when a voice echoed through the hall.

"Ey, Oscar, there's one more in 'ere." He hears the familiar sound of the Delancy brothers. A pair of seniors who beat lower classmen up for pay.

He looks up to see Morris Delancy at the end of the row of seats. ~~How had he not noticed him there?~~

"Guess we do" Said Oscar, the second of the pair. He was at the other end of the row, ~~How did he get there?~~

"Listen, Fellas, I don't want any trouble." 

"Save it." Morris said, "Wes gettin' paid a heavy sum for ya."

"I-I think you gots the wrong kid here." He started, Afraid as to where he's going with this.

" Blond Cripple with a boyfriend? Don't think there's another one of you's." Morris pulls something silver out of his pocket.

"Why we gettin’ paid to get ruff of some thespians is complex, but we's getting paid." 

A bang and a scream ring through the Theater.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

story won't be updating anymore because i am no longer into newsies so i have no motivation to write this!

i won't be orphaning the work because i also realized writing about shootings is messed up and don't want anyone to write it.

i write dreamsmp stuff now so i don't know check it out if you want.

-4yup


End file.
